


she loves

by nikmood



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she loves

She loves that his favorite movie out of her collection isn't something highbrow. Instead it's _Drop Dead Gorgeous_ , because Loretta is a crass loudmouth who likes cheap beer and dirty jokes as much as C.J. does in real life.

She loves how they appear so mis-matched in the mirror, her too tall and too thin, him too balding and absent minded professor-ish looking. Yet they feel so right when they're together.

She loves how he talks to her, like an equal, like a partner in everything. When she was a little girl she never wanted to live happily ever after in a fairy tale ending. Instead, she dreamed of living and loving in one of those grand old screwball romantic comedies from the thirties.

She loves that with him, she's gotten her dream come true.


End file.
